


Vincent's Life Lessons

by monochromekiss



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekiss/pseuds/monochromekiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ciel is a young child, Vincent decides to teach him and Edward some interesting life lessons. The two of them keep Vincent's perverted little secret and never tell a soul. Years later Ciel reflects on that day and how perverted his Father's actions really were. No longer able to keep it a secret anymore he tells Sebastian everything. But how will his butler react to such a shocking revelation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vincent's Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter contains graphic underage sex between Vincent, Edward and Ciel. 
> 
> The second chapter will be dedicated to Sebastian and Ciel. So stay tuned sebaciel lovers!

It was early afternoon when Vincent Phantomhive’s quiet reading time was interrupted by his son and nephew. Rachel Phantomhive had gone into town to search for new clothing and taken young Lizzie with her. That left Ciel and Edward to entertain themselves at the Phantomhive manor.

Ciel suddenly swung the door open to his father’s study, Edward following close behind. “Daddy! Won’t you play with us?” the boy asked in a cheerful tone.

“But you have Edward to play with.” Vincent replied as he placed the book he’d been reading down on the desk.

“But I’m bored. It would be more fun if you played with us.” Ciel said with a pout.

“I’m sorry Uncle Vincent. We’ll go find something else to do.” Edward said in an apologetic tone. It was clear he hadn’t wanted to disturb the man in the first place.

“It’s quite alright. I don’t mind spending time with you two.” Vincent said with a sly smirk. Edward looked a little confused as he watched his uncle beckon the two of them over. Ciel was thrilled and eagerly rushed over, climbing into his father’s lap.

“Since it’s just us boys here, why don’t I teach you something interesting?” Vincent asked, gently patting Ciel’s head.

“Like what?” Edward asked curiously.

“I’ve already taught you both how to fight haven’t I?” Vincent asked with a low chuckle. “Why don’t you two fight each other for me and show me what you’ve learned?” he added.

Edward looked a little hesitant at the suggestion, knowing he would easily beat his younger cousin in any kind of physical fight.

“Don’t worry Edward. If either of you feel like giving up then just say checkmate, okay? Consider it a safety word.” Vincent said with another chuckle, as if reading the young boy’s mind.

“Sounds like fun!” Ciel said enthusiastically as he climbed off his father’s lap. The small boy readied himself into one of the fighting stances his father had taught him. Edward stood a few metres away from him, posing in much the same way.

Ciel was the first to make a move, charging at Edward as fast as he could. Edward easily dodged the attack, grabbing Ciel’s thin wrist and swinging the boy around.

Vincent simply watched in amusement as the boys tussled with each other. It was only a matter of seconds before Edward had Ciel pinned, one arm wrapped tightly around his waist while the other pulled his arm back.

“Ah...c-checkmate!” Ciel squeaked after a few moments of struggling uselessly. Edward released him and let out an annoyed sigh. It had been obvious from the start what the outcome would be, and he briefly wondered why Vincent would suggest it.

“That was rather entertaining, even if it was over quickly.” Vincent said with a smile. “So as promised, shall I teach you boys something interesting?” he asked as he picked Ciel up, pulling him back on to his lap.

“Are you going to teach us more methods to defend ourselves?” Edward asked as he sat beside them.

“Not quite. I’d like to teach you how we punished losers at Weston College.” Vincent said with an unsettling smirk that made Edward lean away slightly. Edward couldn’t help but notice the strange way Vincent’s hand wandered along Ciel’s side slowly.

“Punishment?” Ciel asked timidly.

“That’s right, Ciel. You lost the fight didn’t you? So now I’ll show Edward how to punish you properly.” Vincent replied. He slowly started to strip him, dropping his clothes to the floor until Ciel was fully nude.

“Why does he have to be naked?!” Edward gasped in surprise, sliding away from them.

“This is how we did it at Weston College.” Vincent said simply, pulling his belt off and using it to bind Ciel’s wrists behind his back. Despite the strange actions from his father Ciel didn’t struggle. He simply sat on his lap obediently, waiting for whatever punishment he was going to receive.

Vincent proceeded to pull the silk scarf from around his neck and tie it around Ciel’s mouth to gag him, before laying him down on the long seat. Edward grimaced as he watched, unsettled by how vulnerable Ciel now looked.

“Come closer Edward.” Vincent commanded, a smirk still on his face as he lifted up his son’s legs a little.

“Why?...What am I supposed to do? Spank him?” Edward asked cautiously as he couldn’t help but stare at Ciel’s pale ass.

“Well that’s a good place to start.” Vincent replied.

Edward shuddered a little in apprehension.

_Good place to start? So I have to do more than that?_ He thought to himself.

Edward gulped nervously before lightly slapping Ciel’s ass cheek, just once. He looked up at his uncle, wondering if that was enough. But as expected Vincent didn’t look satisfied at all.

“Now Edward, if you’re a proper man you’ll need to be more firm than that.” Vincent chuckled.

Edward shuddered again as he slapped Ciel’s ass cheek again, this time much harder. Ciel let out a muffled squeak, his ass cheeks turning a bright shade of pink as Edward spanked them over and over.

“That’s enough.” Vincent said quietly.

Edward couldn’t help but let out a relieved sigh, expecting the punishment was more or less over. He let out a loud gasp of surprise as Vincent suddenly grabbed his hand, taking two fingers into his mouth and sucking them sensually.

“Uncle Vincent?! What is this?!” Edward shouted loudly, his cheeks flushing a dark shade of pink.

Vincent pulled away after a while, Edward’s fingers now dripping with saliva. “We need them wet before we continue.” he replied, smirking as he pulled Edward’s hand down again towards Ciel’s ass.

“Wait! You can’t be serious...” Edward gasped, desperately trying to pull away but Vincent’s grip was too strong. Vincent ignored his protests, holding Edward’s wrist tightly in one hand while the other lifted up Ciel’s hips for better access.

Ciel let out a pained gasp as Edward reluctantly slid one finger inside him, thrusting it in and out as gently as possible. The small boy started to squirm but found it difficult to move.

“Is this really what you used to do at Weston College?” Edward asked, his eyes now filled with disgust as he watched his younger cousin gasp and squirm from his fingers movements.

“Just a small select few of us.” Vincent smirked in amusement.

“That’s just perverted!” Edward hissed angrily.

“Perhaps. Add a second finger.” Vincent instructed, a sly grin on his lips. Edward grimaced but obeyed, pushing a second finger inside Ciel.

“Good. Now scissor them.” Vincent added, his eyes wandering hungrily over his son’s naked body.

Edward began to scissor his fingers, stretching Ciel’s hole and pushing them deeper inside him. He watched as Ciel’s eyes closed tightly, his cheeks a bright pink as his body bucked with every thrust of his fingers. He glanced up at Vincent who seemed to be loving every moment but quickly averted his gaze and turned his attention back to Ciel.

Edward felt disgusted at his uncle for suggesting something so perverted. But what disgusted him even more was the way his own body betrayed him. Despite how wrong it all was he could feel himself growing hard, his erection straining against his pants.

“Please... stop this!” Edward gasped suddenly, pulling his fingers forcefully from Ciel’s ass which made the boy shudder uncontrollably.

“Why? Are you confused by this?” Vincent asked in a patronising tone as he gently ran his hand over the bulge in Edward’s pants.

“Of course not! I know what this is!” Edward snapped angrily, slapping Vincent’s hand away. He looked away from them both, holding his face in his hands. “I know, I’m not a child. But...I should get like this over pretty girls. Not my male cousin being tied up by you!” he huffed.

“It doesn’t matter, does it? Whatever turns you on.” Vincent whispered in his nephew’s ear, his hand sliding up Edward’s thigh before brushing against his erection. Edward let out a small gasp.

“Don’t deny yourself.” Vincent whispered sensually, his tongue running along Edward’s ear as his hands slowly slid down the boy’s pants. Edward dared to glance downwards, his eyes widening as his uncle slowly began pumping his length. What was even more disturbing was the large erection straining against Vincent’s pants.

Vincent pulled away suddenly, smirking as he ran his hands along Ciel’s chest, pinching his nipples. The young boy squealed softly from behind the gag, his hips bucking and his small length already semi-hard.

“What are you doing?! That’s your own son!” Edward gasped, his eyes filled with confusion.

“So? He looks as if he’s enjoying this doesn’t he?” Vincent asked as his hand caressed Ciel’s pale stomach before moving between his legs. Ciel panted softly as his father ran his fingers up and down his cock, making him fully hard.

“Stop that...” Edward murmured nervously.

“It’s a little late to start protesting now, Edward.” Vincent said with a sly smirk. He slowly parted Ciel’s ass cheeks, revealing the small hole to Edward. “Go on...don’t try and resist.” Vincent commanded.

“I can’t! It’s perverted and just plain wrong!” Edward protested.

“It’s not that perverted. Us boys often played with each other like this at Weston.” Vincent replied, his index finger slowly circling Ciel’s hole. “If you don’t want to satisfy him...then I will.” he added, chuckling as he released himself from his pants.

Edward’s eyes widened, suddenly shuffling forward. He couldn’t bear to see his uncle have sex with his own son in front of him.

“Wait! Don’t...” Edward gasped, sighing as he pressed the head of his erection against Ciel’s hole.

_I’m going to Hell for this I’m sure..._

Edward slowly pushed himself inside, letting out a long moan. It felt so incredibly good, much more so than any time he had ever pleasured himself with his hands. He couldn’t help but buck his hips desperately, wanting more.

Ciel moaned through the gag, a thin trail of drool making its way down his chin as Edward’s hard cock hit his sweet spot with every thrust.

“Ah, that’s good...” Vincent panted softly as he pumped himself in his hand, watching the erotic sight.

Edward closed his eyes, no longer wanting to look at him. He let out a loud cry as he suddenly felt Vincent behind him, pushing his hard erection inside his ass. “Ahh! Uncle Vincent?!” he moaned in confusion.

“Does it feel good? Being inside a Phantomhive and having a Phantomhive inside you at the same time?” Vincent whispered into his ear before chuckling between pleasured groans.

_This family is insane. I’m already in Hell..._ Edward thought to himself.

Ciel was the first to cum, having never pleasured himself before. His toes curled and his body shook uncontrollably as he came. Edward wasn’t far behind, the feeling of his cousin’s walls clenching around his length and his uncle’s hard cock inside him too much to bear. Vincent came shortly after, riding out his orgasm for as long as possible.

Edward leaned against the back of the chair, desperately trying to wipe away the cum as he panted heavily. Vincent was already untying Ciel, smiling at him as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

“That was mean Daddy. I couldn’t move at all...and I didn’t understand a lot of what you two said.” Ciel huffed with a pout as he sat up.

“I’m sorry Ciel. But was it good?” Vincent asked.

“Mmhm! It felt really good!” Ciel smiled back happily, his naive innocent mind unable to comprehend what had just happened. Ciel glanced over at Edward curiously. “Was it good for you too?” he asked.

Edward pulled his pants up hastily, glaring furiously at both of them. “Shut up! I hate both of you! Perverted idiots!” he snapped as he stormed angrily out of the room.

“Daddy...why’s he mad?” Ciel asked confused as he looked up at Vincent.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be fine” Vincent replied, giving his son a reassuring pat on the head. “Now Ciel, this was just between the three of us, okay? It’s going to be our secret. So don’t tell anyone.” Vincent said in a serious tone.

“Not even Mummy?” Ciel asked.

“No, not even Mummy.” Vincent told him.

“Okay! But... what about Edward?” Ciel replied as he glanced towards the door where Edward had just stormed out of.

“He won’t tell anyone about this.” Vincent said confidently, a knowing smirk on his lips. No matter how much Edward grew to hate him, his pride would never allow him to tell anyone what had happened between them.


	2. A Problem Shared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the second chapter is finished. I know I've been saying "I'll post it soon" for about a year, and I don't have a decent excuse for that other than I am just incredibly lazy. But here it is, and it probably wasn't worth the wait.

 

A few years had passed since that fateful day, and now even at the age of just thirteen Ciel was no longer the naive child he used to be. Although he still respected the father who had raised him, he finally understood the true implications of what he had done. There were still many unanswered questions in Ciel’s mind. _Why had Vincent chosen to do such a thing in the first place? Had he planned it or was it a simple act of madness? Did he ever regret what he had done to Ciel or Edward?_ But it was pointless even contemplating these sorts of questions when they would never be answered. The dead could not answer back.

For this reason, Ciel decided to never speak of what had happened between the three of them. Not to Lizzie or Madam Red, not to his clumsy servants, and certainly not to his demon butler Sebastian who seemed to find entertainment in human’s suffering. He had even chosen to never mention the incident to Edward and hoped that Edward would also never speak of it again.

But of course avoiding Edward completely was impossible, which was why Ciel found himself sat opposite him in his study, a tense atmosphere surrounding them.

“Was there a reason you called me here?” Edward asked eventually.

Ciel let out a small sigh, contemplating how best to broach the subject with him. “It concerns a case. I believe you could be of use to me.” he replied.

“Of use? I’m not a pawn for you to use for your own personal gain.” Edward scoffed.

“I never called you a pawn. You just assumed that yourself.” Ciel said with a sly smirk, resting his chin against his hands. “But as I said, you could well be of use to me this time. And I’m sure Elizabeth wouldn’t be happy if you refused to help me.”

Edward tensed at the mention of his sister. “You are not good enough for her, Phantomhive. You are not even worthy of saying her name.” he huffed.

“I didn’t invite you here to discuss whether or not I am good enough for Elizabeth. I invited you here because I’d value your opinion on something else entirely.” Ciel sighed.

“Do you really want my honest opinion?” Edward snapped, standing from his chair abruptly. “You are an ignorant fool and I wish I had never had anything to do with you. I can’t stand to look at you or listen to anything that comes out of your mouth. But at least you are not as sick and twisted as your father... _yet.”_

Ciel flinched slightly at Edward’s words. There was no doubt in his mind what Edward was referring to, but it seemed strange to suddenly mention it now after all these years. He glanced away from the blonde, choosing to feign ignorance so he could avoid any unnecessary arguments about the past. “My father? I don’t know what you’re talking about...he was a good man.”

“I thought so. You don’t even remember do you? Well...ignorance is bliss.” Edward huffed, turning on his heel and storming out of the room. “I wish I’d never met any of you damn Phantomhives!” he shouted back over his shoulder before slamming the door behind him.

Ciel could only watch in bewilderment as Edward left. His butler Sebastian had stayed quiet throughout their conversation up until that point, simply waiting to see if he was needed. But he finally chose to speak, looking equally baffled by what had just happened. “Young master, is there a reason why Lord Midford dislikes you and your late father so much?” he asked.

“Don’t ask about things that don’t concern you.” Ciel retorted.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian replied in his usual way, and with that the conversation was dropped.

 

* * *

 

The rest of Ciel’s day went by in much the same way as it always did, and Sebastian never bothered to question his master about the odd incident again. Ciel felt grateful for that at least. Although he doubted Sebastian would care or understand even if he did explain.

Ciel had managed to push his exchange with Edward to the back of his mind by busying himself with other things. He still had a pile of paperwork to do, another meeting with a business contact he didn’t particularly care for, and several details of a murder case to read through which he would have to tackle on his own now it seemed. There was always something more important to focus on. At least there was until it was time for Ciel to retire to bed.

Ciel sat on the edge of the bed, quietly waiting for his butler to finish undressing him for the night. The two of them carried out this usual routine in silence, leaving Ciel to quietly think over the events from years before. “Sebastian…” he murmured absentmindedly, the name leaving his mouth before he had even realised he had spoken.

“Yes, young master?” Sebastian asked as he looked up at his master.

Ciel stared back at him in silence for a long moment. “I...there’s something on my mind but…” he mumbled hesitantly, unsure of how to continue. A part of him wanted to just tell his butler everything, if only so he could finally share what he had been keeping a secret for years. But then another part of him felt this entire conversation would be pointless. “Never mind, you would be of no help at all.”

“Are you perhaps worrying about what happened between you, Lord Midford and your father? This sick and twisted thing Lord Midford believes you have forgotten?” Sebastian asked, a smirk appearing on his lips as he finished buttoning up Ciel’s nightshirt.

Ciel grimaced and quickly slapped Sebastian’s hand away. How did he know that much? Did he already know everything that happened before their contract? He was a demon after all, and he somehow seemed to always know whatever Ciel was thinking, so perhaps it wasn’t so implausible. “Do you already know what happened?” Ciel asked.

Sebastian let out a soft chuckle. “Of course not, young master. You seem to be mistaking me for a reaper who can read your cinematic record. But it’s impossible for me to know what happened before the two of us formed our contract.” Sebastian sighed at the silent quizzical look he received from his master in response. “I merely inferred that much from what Lord Midford said to you today. I have no idea what actually happened. The contract prevents me from lying to you, young master. If I already knew, I would have to admit to it now.”

“I see…” Ciel sighed in relief. He slowly climbed into the bed and lifted the covers over himself. If he felt so relieved that Sebastian didn’t already know then surely that was a sign it would be a bad idea to tell him. He expected his butler to blow out the candelabra and leave him to sleep, but instead he stayed where he was. “Are you still expecting me to tell you, damn demon?” Ciel huffed.

“That depends. Do you _want_ to tell me, young master?” Sebastian asked.

Ciel let out another long sigh, laying down on his back and staring up at the ceiling above him. That was a good question and he wasn’t sure of the answer himself. Did he want to tell Sebastian? He wanted to tell someone, anyone...thinking about it alone was driving him mad. It wasn’t because he trusted his butler or expected him to be of any kind of comfort, it was just a case of anyone would do. That’s what he told himself. “Fine, I’ll tell you.” he huffed.

Sebastian stepped a little closer to the side of the bed, placing the candelabra down on the bedside table. “I thought you would, young master.” he replied, a faint edge of smugness to his tone.

At first Ciel didn’t respond but simply continued to stare up at the ceiling. “I was too young at the time to understand what was really happening.” he spoke eventually, letting out a shaky breath. “My father said he was going to teach us something that adults do...and so he…well, did things that were lewd and inappropriate to us.”

Ciel frowned slightly when he received no reply from his butler, or even any indication that he was listening. He was finding it so difficult to put his thoughts into words, and he had been hoping Sebastian would understand and help him at least a little. But his butler remained silent, and Ciel found himself wondering why he had even bothered with this. Had he really been expecting any kind of sympathy from a demon?

“Sebastian...do you understand what I’m trying to say?” Ciel huffed impatiently but again there was no response. “Tch...I suppose you don’t care. Of course you wouldn’t understand, but my father crossed a line that day and now I’ll never even know why!”

The very second those words had left his mouth, Ciel suddenly found himself pinned down under his butler’s weight. Bright magenta eyes glared down at him as Sebastian finally answered, his voice coming out in a low growl. “What exactly did that man do? Tell me.”

“What?...Sebastian...why are you angry?” Ciel mumbled apprehensively. He had fully expected to be disappointed once he told Sebastian the truth, either receiving nothing in return or to have the demon simply chuckle and scoff at him. But he had never expected this kind of reaction.

“Tell me what he did to you. Did he take you? Put his cock inside you? Force you to suck him?” Sebastian growled with the same menacing stare.

“No! None of that! How can you ask things like that so easily?!” Ciel squealed loudly. He didn’t understand this situation at all. Why on earth would Sebastian be so angry about something that had happened long before they formed their contract? Regardless of why his butler was angry, he knew he was still waiting for some kind of explanation. “I...Edward did...inside me but...on my father’s instruction. And my father did the same to Edward...at least I think.”

“Did you enjoy it?” Sebastian asked, causing Ciel’s eyed to go wide with shock.

“How can you ask that?! You damn demon...you think I had any kind of choice in it?!” Ciel snapped. Before he could say anything more Sebastian leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ciel’s in a forceful kiss. His heart skipped a beat as a feeling of utter dread washed over him. Had he unknowingly gone against the terms of their contract in some way? Was Sebastian about to claim his soul right then?

Sebastian soon broke the kiss and pulled away, a thin trail of saliva still connecting their lips. “To think your own father did such perverted things to you. But the young master is so very tempting.” Sebastian sighed, pulling his gloves off by his teeth then dropping them carelessly on to the bed. He slid his bare hands under Ciel’s nightshirt, gently caressing the smooth skin of his thighs.

“What on earth do you think you’re doing?!” Ciel gasped, closing his eyes and trying to slap the demon’s hands away. For a moment he was too stunned to think clearly, confused and appalled by his butler’s actions. When he finally realised he could simply order Sebastian to stop the words died in his mouth, replaced by a long moan.

Sebastian was now slowly pumping Ciel’s already hard length, his thumb brushing over the tip, and Ciel briefly wondered when he had even become hard. “You seem to be enjoying yourself, young master.” Sebastian chuckled.

“Tch...shut up, you damn demon…” Ciel panted between moans. He let out a loud whimper and tilted his head back against the bed when felt Sebastian’s mouth suddenly enveloping his length.

_This is wrong. It’s disgusting. Order him to stop. Make him stop now._

Ciel knew he could stop Sebastian with one direct order, but no matter how much he thought about it he couldn’t say the words out loud. He was far too lost in the intense pleasure he was receiving from Sebastian’s skilled tongue.

It didn’t take long for Ciel to reach his limit and Sebastian obediently swallowed every drop of his cum before pulling away. “Young master, you always do make such a mess.” he said teasingly, a smirk on his lips and his eyes once again returned to normal.

Ciel glared up at him, still panting heavily and cheeks still flushed. “Shut up.” he huffed. He flinched and closed his eyes tight as Sebastian leaned in close once more, but to his surprise all he received was a gentle kiss to the forehead.

“I suspect you’ll want to get some sleep now. Good night, my lord.” Sebastian whispered softly, picking up the candelabra from the bedside table and walking towards the bedroom door as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

“You’re not going to do anything else?” Ciel asked, staring up at his butler’s retreating form.

“Did you want me to do something more?” Sebastian smirked.

“Of course not! I never said I wanted that to happen!” Ciel huffed.

“But you seemed to enjoy yourself, young master. And you never did order me to stop.” Sebastian replied, pausing at the door. “I would like to do more with you some time if you will allow me to. I’ve come to love you, my lord.”

Ciel’s eyes widened in surprise, his heart skipping a beat before he forced himself to turn away from his butler. “Liar…” Ciel mumbled quietly into his pillow.

“I cannot lie to you, my lord.” Sebastian replied.

“...The feeling isn’t mutual…” Ciel murmured.

“How ironic. I think it’s the young master who tells lies.” Sebastian said with an amused chuckle before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. He had left his master with plenty to think about, but at least Ciel was no longer thinking about the past.

 


End file.
